


The Devil’s Backbone

by Obsessum



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, دونده ی هزارتو
Genre: M/M, شیپ, فن فیک, فن فیکشن
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessum/pseuds/Obsessum
Summary: خلاصه» اسپویلی بزرگ برای داستان نیست؟؟»داستان از اوایل کتاب سوم شروع می شه. اکثراً ماجراهای کتابه ولی جانسون، جانسونِ کتاب نیست





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> یعنی کی داره به جای درس خوندن، فن فیکشن می نویسه..؟
> 
> ⚠️ خطر اسپویل از کتاب سوم به بعد ⚠️
> 
> (داستان کامل ویرایش نشده. بعد از تموم شدنش، یه نسخه ی کامل تر می ذارم)

از خوابی بی‌رویا به واقعیت برگشت. چشم‌هایش را بسته نگه داشت. می‌توانست از پشت پلک‌هایش که بخاطر نور اتاق، قرمز شده بود، محیط اطراف خود را تصور کند. حدود یک هفته بود که در این اتاق بالشتکیِ کوچک اقامت داشت و آن‌قدرها بزرگ نبود که برای بخاطر سپردن اجزایش مشکلی داشته باشد. به پهلوی چپش روی کفِ بالشتک‌پوشِ اتاقِ کوچک خوابیده بود و زانوهایش را بالا آورده، داخل شکمش جمع کرده، و دست‌هایش را دور آن‌ها حلقه کرده بود.

بعد از اینکه یک دقیقه از بیدار شدنش گذشت، متوجه‌ی حس عجیبی شد.. چیزی فرق کرده بود.

با احساس خوردن نفس گرم کسی به صورتش، به سرعت و ناگهانی چشم‌هایش را باز کرد و سعی کرد خودش را عقب بکشد. کف دست راستش را به سطح نرمِ کف اتاق فشار داد و خودش را به عقب هل داد، ولی فقط چند میلی‌متر به عقب سر خورده بود که دیوار پشت سرش، راهش را سد کرد. پاهایش را با شدت صاف کرد که نتیجه‌اش دردی شدید در ساق پاهایش بود. فراموش کرده بود که در کنج اتاق خوابیده و از دو طرف با دیوار محاصره شده است. تمام این‌ها در دو ثانیه اتفاق افتاد. وقتی فهمید که راه فراری ندارد، سرش را بالا برد تا بتواند ببیند چه کسی افتخار شکستن خلوتش را به او داده بود.

هر کسی که بود، نیم‌خیز بود و دست‌هایش را روی زانوهاش گذاشته بود. صورتش در برابر نور شدید اتاق، ضدنور شده بود و چشم‌های توماس هم بعد از خوابی تقریباً طولانی، هنوز کاملاً بارگزاری نشده بودند. توماس تمام سعی‌اش را کرد تا با یک چشمِ باز، چشم دیگرش را بمالد تا حواسش به تک‌تک حرکات آن غریبه‌ای که سرزده به دیدنش آمده بود، باشد. اما با بستن یک چشمش، شدت نور به چشم دیگرش حمله کرد و بی‌اختیار هر دو چشمش را بست. همین که چشم‌هایش بسته شدند، صدای خش‌خش لباس غریبه باعث شد دوباره نگاهی سریع به او بیندازد. بلند شده بود و ایستاده بود، صورتش پایین و رو به توماس بود. مثل شکارچی‌ای که شکارش را در کنج جنگل گیر انداخته باشد، بالای سر توماس قد علم کرده بود.

\- نترس توماس ادیسون. قرار نیست توی خواب کشته بشی. فایده‌ش چیه؟

توماس با شنیدن صدای غریبه، بی‌حرکت شد. آن تن و صدای بی‌احساس، به طرز عجیبی آشنا بود؛ انگار که در رویاهایش آن را شنیده باشد.

غریبه چرخید و پشتش را به توماس کرد. به سمت میز چوبیِ گوشه‌ی اتاق رفت و با پرونده‌ای که قبلاً آنجا نبود، ور رفت. توماس آهسته و با تلاش برای اینکه صدایی ایجاد نکند، بلند شد و نشست. بعد از کمی مکث، وقتی دید که غریبه واکنشی نشان نمی‌دهد، آرام‌آرام از جا بلند شد و ایستاد. آن موقع بود که غریبه رویش را برگرداند و با توماس روبه‌رو شد.

یا بهتر است بگوییم توماس با او روبه‌رو شد.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> هوا دیگه گرم نیست؛ ذوب کننده است.  
> همون جوری که روی آسفالت های گرگرفته راه می رم، خودم رو با بیشه نشین ها توی مسیر دشت جهنم تصور می کنم، سیب می خورم، و آدم های دور و برم رو کرانک های افسارگسیخته می بینم.

همین که نگاه توماس به چهره‌ی مهمان ناخوانده‌اش افتاد، فهمید چرا صدایش آن‌قدر آشنا بود. او را یک بار دیده بود (حداقل بعد از پاک شدن خاطراتش) و آن هم در خوابگاهی بود که بیشه‌نشین‌ها را بعد از نجات یافتنِ تظاهری‌هاش از هزارتو، به آن‌جا برده بودند.  
غریبه، مرد موشی بود.  
توماس متوجه شد که مرد هیچ‌گاه اسمش را نگفته بود. در چنین موقعیتی فکر مرخرفی بود، ولی مثل اینکه به بیراه رفتنِ ذهن توماس با حساس شدن اوضاع رابطه‌ی مستقیمی داشت.  
بدون احساسی در صدایش گفت:  
\- تویی.  
صدایش بعد از یک هفته انزوا و نبودِ کسی برای صحبت نکردن، گرفته و غارغار مانند شده بود، ولی جدا از آن، حس خاصی در صدایش نبود؛ نه تعجب، نه ترس، نه خشم — که باعث تعجبش شد.  
چهره‌ی بی‌احساسِ مرد موشی به لبخندی گرم باز شد که باعث تعجب توماس شد. با صدایی که آثار لبخندش در آن پیدا بود، جوابِ سؤال واضح توماس را داد:  
\- منم.  
دوباره چرخید و به گشتن میان برگه‌های روی میز ادامه داد.  
\- خوبه که من رو یادته.  
توماس به دور و برش نگاهی انداخت تا ببیند تغییری در اتاق ایجاد شده است یا نه، و در همان حین گفت:  
\- خیلی فراموش کردن قیافه‌ت سخت نیست.  
مرد موشی بدون اینکه نگاهش را از برگه‌های روی میز بگیرد، صورتش را کمی به سمت راست متمایل کرد تا صدایش بهتر به توماس برسد:  
\- چطور؟  
توماس جوابی نداد و مرد موشی هم دیگر ادامه‌اش را نگرفت.  
\- از وقتی بیدار شدی از جات تکون نخوردی. نمی‌خوای بهم حمله کنی؟ یا فرار کنی؟ یا شاید هم در حال کشیدن نقشه‌ای؟  
توماس که غیر از برگه‌های روی میز چوبی و فردی که در حال بررسی کردنِ آن‌ها بود، تغییر دیگری در اتاق پیدا نکرده بود، به درِ اتاق خیره ماند و سعی کرد بدون اینکه صدایش تأثیری از افکارش گرفته باشد جواب دهد:  
\- خیلی سرزده اومدی. شاید اگه یکم آمادگیِ قبلی داشتم، بدم نمی‌اومد یکی از پاهات رو بشکنم و زبون و یکی از چشم‌هات رو هم برای ذخیره‌ی غذاییِ بعد از فرارم بردارم.  
صدای خنده‌ای از طرف مرد موشی آمد که باعث شد توماس با حیرت نگاهش را به طرف او برگرداند. سر جایش بود اما بدنش را چرخانده بود و نیمه‌ی سمت راست صورتش به سمت توماس بود. اثرات خنده روی لب‌ها و گونه‌هایش مانده بود و چین‌های دور چشم‌هایش هم آن را ثابت می‌کرد. با دیدن چشم‌های گشاد و دهان باز توماس، صورتش به سرعت به حالتِ بی‌احساس قبل برگشت. بعد از اینکه چند ثانیه‌ی دیگر به توماس خیره ماند، برگشت و بی‌حرکت ماند.  
توماس اضافه کرد:  
\- شاید هم نه. مثل اینکه خیلی گوشت‌تلخی.  
مرد موشی با چند برگه در دستش، میز را دور زد و به سمت صندلی رفت.  
\- باور کن، اگه بخوای فرار کنی همون گوشتِ تلخ هم بیرون از اینجا غنیمته.  
روی صندلی نشست . یک بار به سر تا پای توماس نگاه انداخت.  
\- خب؟ می‌خوای همون‌جوری اونجا وایستی؟ انقدر بیدار شدنت بهت شوک وارد کرده؟  
توماس با چشم‌غره‌ای به مرد موشی، می‌خواست به طرف دیگر اتاق، سمت مخالفِ میز برود که مرد موشی صدایش زد: «خواهش می‌کنم بیا اینجا بشین.» و به صندلیِ دیگری در پشت میز که توماس متوجه‌ش نشده بود اشاره کرد؛ احتمالاً به دلیل اینکه آن موقع مرد موشی جلوی آن ایستاده بود.  
توماس در واکنش به لحن مرد موشی چشم‌هایش را چرخاند. ادب افراطیِ او همیشه توماس را عذاب می‌داد؛ انگار که هیچ‌کس را آنقدر در سطح خودش نمی‌دید که خشمش را خرجش کند. آهسته و محتاط به سمت صندلی رفت و پشتی‌اش را گرفت و آن را کشید تا به جای اینکه کنار مرد موشی باشد، آن را به روبه‌روی او ببرد. اما صندلی از جایش تکان نخورد. توماس که احساس حماقت می‌کرد، به مرد موشی نگاه کرد. دست‌به‌سینه به پشتیِ صندلی خودش تکیه داده بود و به نظر می‌رسید از دیدن تقلای توماس لذت می‌برد. لبش به نیم‌لبخندی باز شد و در توضیح گفت:  
\- توماس، وسایل این اتاق به زمین و دیوارهاش وصل هستن. نمی‌تونی تکونشون بدی. بشین.  
توماس با اوقات‌تلخی روی صندلی نشست و سعی کرد خودش را به گوشه‌ی صندلی سُر بدهد که تا جایی که می‌تواند از مرد موشی فاصله بگیرد. تا حدودی از او می‌ترسید و قبل از آن هم فقط یک بار او را دیده بود؛ آن هم با وجود دیواری نامرئی در بینشان.  
\- یجوری می‌گی «وسایل»، انگار چند دست مبل و صندلی و یه تخت‌خوابِ سلطنتیِ مخصوص من اینجاست. یه میز و صندلی و یه توالته دیگه.  
سپس ناگهان متوجه‌ی چیزی شد و سریع پرسید:  
\- این یکی صندلی رو چجوری به زمین جوش دادید؟؟ چجوری که من از خواب بیدار نشدم؟!  
مرد موشی با لبخندی که همچنان گوشه‌ی لبش جا خوش کرده بود گفت:  
\- هنوز هم به اتفاق‌هایی که توی اهرامن می‌افتن عادت نکردی؟  
توماس با شنیدن آن جمله تسلیم شد اما کنجکاوی‌اش همچنان باقی مانده بود. دست‌هایش را روی میز گذاشت و به مرد موشی نگاه کرد و منتظر ماند. بعد از گذشت یک دقیقه مرد موشی همچنان به او خیره مانده بود. توماس با لحنی عصبی پرسید:  
\- اون شانک‌ها برای زل زدن به من فرستادنت اینجا؟؟!  
مرد موشی تکیه‌اش را از صندلی گرفت و مثل او دست‌هایش را روی میز گذاشت. توماس ناخودآگاه دست‌هایش را از روی میز برداشت و به صندلی تکیه داد. مرد موشی بدون توجه به این حرکت توماس، برگه‌های درون دستش را تکان داد و گفت:  
\- توماس. بدون مقدمه‌چینی برات می‌گم. تو الآن توی مرحله‌ی سومِ آزمون‌ها هستی و قرار بوده علاوه بر این یک هفته‌ای که گذشت، سه هفته‌ی دیگه هم اینجا بمونی. بدون ارتباط با احدی.


	3. Chapter 3

مرد موشی بدون توجه به این حرکت توماس، برگه‌های درون دستش را تکان داد و گفت:

\- توماس. بدون مقدمه‌چینی برات می‌گم. تو الآن توی مرحله‌ی سومِ آزمون‌ها هستی و قرار بوده علاوه بر این یک هفته‌ای که گذشت، سه هفته‌ی دیگه هم اینجا بمونی. بدون ارتباط با احدی.

توماس با شنیدن این حرف جا خورد و نگاهش را به صورت مرد موشی برگرداند. منتظر توضیح بیشتر ماند اما مرد موشی دیگر چیزی نگفت.

\- خب؟؟

مرد موشی با حالتی محتاط گفت:

\- تو.. چیزی یادت نمیاد؟ بعد از اینکه از گریور نیش خوردی؟

\- منظورت چیه؟ یه سری خاطراتم برگشتن. چی رو باید یادم بیاد؟

\- خاطراتی راجع به من؟

توماس که گیج شده بود با طعنه پرسید:

\- راجع به تو؟ منظورت چیزی غیر از عوضی‌بازی‌هاته؟

چند ثانیه صبر کرد تا مرد موشی مثل همیشه با جوابِ سرد و بی‌احساسِ دیگری مقابله‌به‌مثل کند، ولی مرد سفیدپوش همچنان به او خیره مانده بود و به نظر می‌رسید در فکر فرو رفته است. بعد از چند لحظه با لحن شومی گفت:

\- خب پس اگه یادت نمیاد، متأسفم توماس، ولی باید یه چیزی رو امتحان کنم. شاید چیزی از خاطراتت رو برگردونه.

توماس عرق سردی را پشت گردنش احساس کرد. ناگهان ترسش از مرد موشی بر او غلبه کرد و آماده‌ی بلند شدن از صندلی شد که مرد موشی، انگار که قصدش را فهمیده باشد، دستش را جلو آورد و بازویش را محکم گرفت.

\- توماسـ--

توماس با ترس و وحشتی ناگهانی از صندلی پرید و سعی کرد خودش را از مرد موشی جدا کند. با صدایی که ترس درونش منعکس شده بود گفت:

\- و.. ولم کن..

خودش را محکم‌تر عقب کشید، اما نیروی دستِ چسبیده به بازویش، به طرز عجیبی زیاد بود. دست دیگرش را جلو آورد و سعی کرد پنجه‌ی قدرتمندِ مرد موشی را از بازویش جدا کند، اما انگار انگشت‌های باریک اما نیرومندِ مرد موشی در گوشت و بافتِ لباسش فرو رفته بودند و جدا کردنشان را تقریباً غیرممکن کرده بود. مرد موشی در نتیجه‌ی تلاشِ توماس برای فاصله گرفتن، فشار دستش را بیشتر کرد که باعث شد دردی شدید در بازوی توماس بپیچد. ناخودآگاه فریادی کوتاه از درد کشید. مرد موشی با دیدن چهره‌ی درهم‌رفته‌ی توماس، از روی صندلی بلند شد و دست دیگرش را نیز دور بازوی دیگر توماس حلقه کرد. با لحنی عصبی و نگران که برای شخصیتِ سرد و خشکِ او عجیب می‌نمود و صدایی رو به افزایش گفت:

\- توماس، صبر کن!

در همان حال، میز را دور زد و به توماس نزدیک شد. توماس با اینکه می‌دانست جایی برای فرار ندارد، سعی کرد عقب‌عقب برود، و با احساس خطری ناشناخته از طرف مرد موشی، چشم‌هایش را بست. مرد موشی فاصله‌ی بینشان را آرام‌آرام کم کرد، بازوهایش خم شدند و توماس در آغوش او فرو رفت.

توماس با احساس خوردن به سطحی صاف و گرم، و تاریک شدن فضای اطرافش، چشم‌هایش را با وحشت باز کرد. با وجودِ قدِ بلندش، تا زیر گردنِ مرد موشی بود. بافت لباسِ سفیدش جلوی چشم‌هایش را گرفته بود، دست‌هایش روی سینه‌ی او مشت شده بود، و صورتش تنها چند سانتی‌متر با بدن آن مرد فاصله داشت. می‌توانست حرکت دیوانه‌وارِ ضربان قلبی را حس کند؛ ابتدا فکر کرد چطور ممکن است ضربان قلب خودش را زیر نبض دست‌هایش حس کند، و بعد متوجه شد که با اینکه قلبِ خودش از ترس و وحشت به ضربان افتاده بود، تپش قلبی که توجه‌ش را به خود جلب کرده بود، متعلق به مرد موشی بود. بوی بدنش را حس می‌کرد که انگار با هر بالا و پایین رفتن سریع سینه‌اش، از منافذ بدنش به بیرون تراوش می‌شد. نفس‌های آشوب‌زده‌ی توماس نیز که مرتب به بافت لباس برخورد می‌کرد و به صورتش برمی‌گشت، بو را تشدید می‌کرد. به روشی، می‌دانست که بویی که استشمام می‌کند، بوی ادکلن یا عطر یا حتی مواد شوینده نبود، بلکه متعلق به بافت بدن خود مردِ روبه‌رویش بود. فکر احمقانه‌ی دیگری از ذهنش گذشت؛ برعکس رفتار سرد و خشکی که از او دیده بود، بوی بدنش به طرز دلپذیری گرم و آرامش‌بخش بود.

متوجه شد که مرد موشی دیگر بازوهایش را نگرفته است. دست‌هایش دور بدن او حلقه شده و از دو طرف احاطه‌اش کرده بودند. فرق سرش را تیزیِ نرمِ چانه‌ی مرد موشی فشار می‌داد و نفس‌های داغش موهایش را به قلقلک می‌انداخت.

بعد از گذشت چند دقیقه که انگار چند قرن بود، توماس، در کمال تعجبش، آهسته‌آهسته آرام شد. تنفسش به حالت عادی برگشت، لرزش بدنش متوقف شد، و چشم‌هایش دوباره روی هم افتادند؛ این بار از روی آرامش. تپش قلبش اما، همچنان در حال شکافتن سینه‌اش بود. مرد موشی یک دستش را بالا برد و روی موهای توماس گذاشت. توماس به خود لرزید، اما نه از روی ترس. حس عجیب و غیرقابل‌توضیحی داشت؛ انگار که بارها در این آغوش فرو رفته، گریه کرده، و همان‌جا به خواب رفته باشد. جایی کوچک اما برای توماس آنقدر بزرگ که بشود آن را خانه‌ای نامید. در خاطرات تکه‌تکه‌اش جستجو کرد اما آن‌ها حرفی برای گفتن نداشتند، فقط حسی را به توماس القا می‌کردند که انگار می‌گفتند جایی که باید در آن جستجو کند، قلبش بود نه ذهنش.

\- توماس..

صدای زمزمه‌وارِ و مرتعشِ بالای سرش، تپش قلبش را شدیدتر کرد. مرد موشیِ بی‌احساس، آن‌جا، احتمالاً در مرکز تأسیسات اهرامن، در اتاقی مخصوص بیماران روانی ایستاده بود، بغض کرده، و مانند کودکی تنها و بی‌پناه به توماس چنگ زده بود. حالت مرد موشی برای توماس آشنا بود. بارها آن را تجربه کرده بود. با حس بی‌پناهی غریبه نبود. آن احساس را خوب می‌شناخت. توماس ناخودآگاه بغضی در گلویش نشست، اما با یادآوریِ اینکه مردِ روبه‌رویش احتمالاً یکی از کسانی بود که مسبب تمام آن بی‌پناهی‌ها شده بودند، مشت‌های شل‌شده‌اش رو دوباره محکم کرد و سعی کرد با سریع‌تر نفس کشیدن، بغضِ جاخوش‌کرده در گلویش را از بین ببرد. کم‌کم به خودش آمد و از اینکه آنقدر راحت خودش را تسلیم کرده بود عصبانی شد.

تقلا کرد تا خود را از مرد موشی جدا کند. این بار مرد موشی مخالفت نکرد و حلقه‌ی آغوشش را بازتر کرد، اما هنوز توماس را زندانیِ خودش نگه داشت؛ دست‌هایش دوباره روی بازوهای توماس قرار گرفتند، این بار بدون زور و خشونت. توماس برخلاف تلاشِ مضاعفش، نتوانست به چشم‌های مرد موشی نگاه کند، پس فقط به الگوی تکراریِ پارچه‌ی روبه‌رویش خیره ماند. می‌توانست نگاه خیره‌ی مرد موشی را روی چهره‌اش حس کند. سعی کرد صدایش نلرزد و احساساتی درونش دخیل نشود:

\- مـ .. ماجرا چیه.

حالتِ سؤالیِ جمله‌اش را با دستوری کردن لحنش تغییر داد.

\- فقط خواهشاً نگو که ماجرا طولانیه. این هم یکی دیگه از آزمون‌های کلانکی‌تونه؟؟

\- پس واقعاً چیزی یادت نمیاد.

لحن مرد موشی ناامیدیِ عمیقی را نشان می‌داد. آهی کشید و ادامه داد:

\- ماجرا چندان طولانی نیست، ولی توضیحش سخته.

\- سعی‌ت رو بکن.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHEESY -__-


	4. Chapter 4

توماس حس کرد صورت مرد موشی به او نزدیک‌تر می‌شود. ناخودآگاه چشم‌هایش را چرخاند تا به او نگاه کند و از دیدن چیزی که در چشم‌هایش دید دوباره وحشت کرد. صورتش را کمی عقب برد. مرد موشی با این حرکتِ توماس مکث کرد، اما بعد دوباره به جلو متمایل شد و این بار یکی از دست‌هایش را پشت گردن توماس محکم کرد. توماس وحشت‌زده سعی کرد صورتش را به سمتی کج کند اما با وجود دستی که پشت گردنش را چسبیده بود، نمی‌توانست. دستِ آزادشده‌اش را به مچِ دستِ مرد موشی حلقه کرد، اما قدرتی در برابرش نداشت. مرد موشی، انگار که می‌ترسید توماس دوباره بخواهد به طریقی فرار کند، فاصله‌ی بینشان را به سرعت طی کرد و به چند میلی‌متریِ صورت توماس که رسید، مکث کرد. نفس داغش به صورت توماس می‌خورد و توماس انگار که مسخ شده باشد، دست از تقلا برداشت. از آن فاصله‌ی کم، به چشمان آبیِ زمردیِ روبه‌رویش خیره شد و منتظر ماند. منتظر ماند؟؟! گاهی واقعاً خودش را متعجب می‌کرد.

مرد موشی بعد از مکثی طولانی — و شاید هم کوتاه — یک قدم به عقب برداشت و کاملاً از توماس جدا شد. توماس، گیج و آشفته، انگار که مدارهایش به یک‌باره از سِرورشان جدا شده باشد، به مرد روبه‌رویش نگاه کرد که چشم‌هایش با شیطنت می‌درخشید.

سعی کرد قدرت را به صدایش برگرداند:

\- قـ قرار بود ماجرا رو توضیح بدی. معلوم هست چیکار می‌کنی؟

مرد موشی که انگار از دیدن گیجیِ توماس، نیرو گرفته بود، نفس عمیقی کشید و نیم‌لبخندش به گوشه‌ی لب‌هایش برگشت. به سمت صندلی‌ای که از ابتدا روی آن نشسته بود، رفت و روی آن نشست. تکیه داد و دست‌هایش را روی میز گذاشت و در هم حلقه کرد. نگاهش به دست‌هایش بود.

\- توماس، این جزوی از آزمون‌ها نیست. تو قرار نبود توی این دوره‌ی چهار هفته‌ای کسی رو ببینی. کسی از اهرامن خبر نداره که من اینجام، ولی من یجورایی الگوی آزمون‌ها رو خراب کردم. این مطمئناً روی نتایج اثر می‌ذاره.

توماس به سمت دیوار مقابلِ میز رفت تا در دورترین فاصله از مرد موشی باشد. خودش را سُر داد و نشست.

\- قرار شد ماجرا رو بگی، نه که گیج‌ترم کنی.

مرد موشی نگاهش را به توماس داد، تکیه‌اش را از صندلی گرفت و به جلو خم شد.

\- حق با توئه. پس بذار از اول برات بگم. ولی قبلش باید از اینجا بریم. اهرامن خبر نداره که من به دیدنت اومدم و فکر نکنم اگه از این ماجرا خبردار بشن چندان خوششون بیاد.

از جایش بلند شد و پرونده‌ی روی میز را برداشت و به سمت در رفت.

توماس به سرعت بلند شد و پرسید:

\- کجا بریم؟

\- اتاق من. یا خونه‌م. فرق چندانی ندارن.

\- اگه بیان و ببینن من نیستم چی؟

مرد موشی دستش را روی یکی از بالشتک‌ها کشید و کمی بعد نمایش‌گری هولوگرامی ظاهر شد.

\- اگه درِ اینجا قفل باشه کسی متوجه‌ی خروجت نمی‌شه.

\- مگه شماها با دوربین من رو زیر نظر نداشتید؟

\- به اون صورت نه. توی این مدتِ چهار هفته فقط قرار بود واکنش مغزت رو زیر نظر داشته باشیم.

کارتی را از جیب کتش بیرون آورد و آن را روی نمایش‌گر کشید. صدای باز شدن قفل در بلند شد؛ که بیشتر صدایی الکترونیکی داشت تا فیزیکی. مرد موشی کناره‌ی در را گرفت، آن را باز کرد، و خودش را کنار کشید تا توماس بیرون برود. وسوسه‌ای ناگهانی برای فرار وجود توماس را در بر گرفت. هنوز کامل از چارچوب در نگذشته بود که مرد موشی بازویش را گرفت. توماس با حالتی غیرعادی از جا پرید. از این شوک ناگهانی، نفسی پرصدا بیرون داد و سپس نگاهش را به مرد موشی برگرداند. مرد موشی مستقیم به او زل زد  و شمرده‌شمرده گفت:

\- توماس، اگه فرار کنی، فقط برای خودت بد می‌شه. خواهش می‌کنم این رو بفهم و کار احمقانه‌ای نکن.

توماس چند ثانیه‌ای به او خیره ماند و بعد سر تکان داد. مرد موشی با نگاهی که انگار چندان قانع نشده بود، دستش را رها کرد. توماس از اتاق خارج شد و نگاهی سریع به دو طرف راهرو انداخت. با خودش فکر کرد شاید بهتر باشد فعلاً دست به کاری نزند. او با این مکان آشنایی نداشت و احتمال گم شدنش در اینجا زیاد بود. بهتر بود که صبر می‌کرد تا موقعیت بهتری پیدا کند.

مرد موشی پشت سر توماس از اتاق بیرون آمد و برگشت تا در را دوباره قفل کند.

در کنار هم در راهرو به راه افتادند. به سمت راست رفتند و از چند در گذشتند که تمام‌شان با همان کارت الکترونیکیِ مرد موشی باز می‌شد. توماس تمام تلاشش را کرد و غریزه‌ی دوندگی‌اش را به کار بست تا ترتیب و الگوی راهروهای آن‌جا را به خاطر بسپرد. گرچه این نکته که تمام درها با کارتی مخصوص باز می‌شدند، و اینکه تا به حال خروجی‌ای مشهود به چشمش نخورده بود، کارش را بیهوده می‌کرد.

نکته‌ای به ذهنش رسید و به سرعت پرسید:

\- اینجاها دوربین نداره؟

\- غیرفعالشون کردم. خوشبختانه یا بدبختانه، مسئولیت خیلی چیزها توی اهرامن با منه.

بعد از گذشتن از چندین راهروی طولانی و باز و بسته کردن چندین در، مرد موشی مقابل دری ایستاد که چندان فرقی با درهای دیگر نداشت. در را با کارتش باز کرد و کنار رفت تا توماس وارد شود. توماس لحظه‌ای تردید کرد. یاد رفتار عجیب مرد موشی داخل اتاق سفید افتاد. اگر فکر خطرناکی در ذهنش بود چه؟

مرد موشی انگار که متوجه‌ی ترس و تردید او شده باشد، گفت:

\- حق داری نه به من و نه به کس دیگه‌ای اعتماد نداشته باشی. بهت اطمینان می‌دم کاری که داری بهش فکر می‌کنی ازم سر نمی‌زنه. ولی از اونجایی که احتمالاً اعتمادی به من نداری..

همان‌طور که کارتش را درمی‌آورد و آن را به سمت توماس می‌گرفت، ادامه داد:

\- چطوره این پیش تو بمونه تا اگه من خواستم کار احمقانه‌ای بکنم، فرار کنی؟ هوم؟

توماس با تعجب به مرد موشی نگاه کرد. یعنی تا آن حد احمق بود؟

بدون اینکه چیزی بگوید کارت را گرفت و داخل جیب شلوارش گذاشت. آرام و با احتیاط وارد اتاق شد. هنوز از اینکه آنقدر به آن مرد اعتماد کرده بود، در تعجب بود.


End file.
